Still In Love With The One Who Left
by Rockgeek24
Summary: Chapter 3 is up.JenneyxNate. Set right after Vanessa ripped apart two people who care about each other a.k.a the Snowflake Ball. i know the summary isn't that good but i promise the story is better.
1. Jenny

Summary- takes place after Vanessa ripped apart to people who care for each other a.k.a the Snowflake Ball.

Disclaimer- I own nothing if I did Dan and Serena would be together and so would Nate and Jenny.

Jenny P.O.V

I knew I should of turned away and left but I was rooted to my spot on the sidewalk just watching the scene before me that would forever be burned into my memory, him kissing away her tears. I just stood there and watched him smile that dazzling smile at her as he got into the cab. I watched the cab drive down the busy street until the lights faded away. After they were out of my sight I could finally move and turn away from the sight that broke my heart even more than I thought possible. As I began walking down the street I turned around and took one last glance at where the love my life left with another girl.

As I walked down the busy streets of the Upper East Side I couldn't help the tears that escaped from my eyes. I tried to brush them away but they just poured down even more. Before I knew it I was full blown sobbing in the middle of the street. I broke into a run not caring that people were looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't care that I was ruining my favorite pair of heels. I didn't care that my hair was becoming windblown. I didn't even care when it started raining down on me. I barely noticed that I was freezing. I just didn't care anymore. My heart was broken into a million pieces and I don't think I could put it back together this time. The pain of my loss was so unbearable that I just wanted to curl up and never wake up. I didn't think I could face the pain in the harsh sunlight of tomorrow morning. I couldn't face seeing _them _together because I knew I would crumple under the weight of my pain.

I reached my apartment and opened the door it was pitch black and empty. Dan and Dad were probably still at the ball. I didn't bother turning on the light. I walked to my room and threw myself on my bed. I curled up into a tight ball and just when I thought I was out of tears I began to cry even harder. I did the only thing I could do to release some of the pain. I decided to write a letter. It probably wouldn't change anything but I had to do something to tell him how I felt and how he hurt me. I got up and stumbled to my desk and turned on the lamp. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. I sat at my desk and began to pour all my feelings into this letter. I began writing the letter with tear droplets falling the whole time.

_Dear Nate,_

_I know this letter probably wont change much or maybe you will take one look at it and throw it away. Either way I have to tell you how I feel because you never gave me a chance to before you ran after _her.

_Tonight you broke my heart even more that it was before. You left me at that ball without even letting me explain myself. You were so quick to judge me and that hurt more than anything. I was and still am in love with you but im pretty sure you don't even care. _

_Not only am I hurt by what you did but also I am also very angry. You forgave Vanessa after she deliberately lied and schemed to get what she wanted but I make a small mistake and you are so ready to judge me. She kept that letter from me for weeks knowing that I was hurt because of the fact that you never called or emailed me. She knew that I thought that you never cared about me and you know what she told me "_ Just get over him and move on_". She said that to me because she wanted you to herself and she was not beyond hurting me to get it. I knew that I had hurt her when we first got together but I was sorry for that and it wasn't intentional. But she did what she did intentionally._

_But obviously you have made your choice. You left me behind to drown in my own anger and pain. And even with all this I still love you. I still wish that you would rethink your decision and pick me. I wish you would see that I never changed that I'm the same person I was when you kissed me. I just made a mistake that I wish I could take back. I love you with every thing in me and like I said before that it might not change anything but I just wanted you to know what I feel inside. I wish you nothing but happiness I wish it were with me but we can't always get what we want._

_Love Always,_

_Jenny Humphrey_

After I was finished pouring my heart out into the letter I walked to the nearest mailbox in the freezing weather and dropped the letter into the slot. I walked back to my building with many emotions weighing me down.

So that was my first story ever! Please R&R. I would love to know what you guys thought. Nenny Forver!


	2. Nate's POV

Summary- takes place after Vanessa ripped apart to people who care for each other a.k.a the Snowflake Ball.

Disclaimer- I own nothing if I did Dan and Serena would be together and so would Nate and Jenny.

Thank you to those who reviewed my story.

Cutiekesi- that's exactly how I wanted my story to be looked at. And you weren't ranting you were just saying how you felt and I felt the same way.

Sophia-Chad- well here is the next part you wanted hope it is to your liking.

Ok now on with the story. Enjoy.

Nate's P.O.V  
I saw her. I saw her staring with hurt eyes. I saw that one lone tear slip down her cheek and I saw her turn and walk away not without a backwards glance through the cab window. I felt bad that I made her cry but I couldn't bring myself to really care because I was so emerged in my anger. I knew I lied to Vanessa when I told her that she was the one for me. I knew it wasn't right but I just couldn't face Jenny and I was angry with her for becoming the very person I hated a Blair.  
It was easier to forgive Vanessa because I knew I didn't love her but I loved Jenny and that's what made me more upset.

After dropping Vanessa off at her building I decided to take a walk to think about the night's events. I couldn't believe all that had happened. First Vanessa telling me that she deliberately kept my letter from Jenny and then Vanessa's giving everyone a peep show at the ball. I was so disappointed in Jenny. She turned out to be the opposite of whom i thought she was.

I could see the hurt that flashed in her eyes when i told her that. She looked near tears but I knew she wouldn't cry in front of everyone she was too strong for that. It killed me to walk away from her but I couldn't look at her with the pain in her eyes knowing that I was the one who put it there. When I got into the cab with Vanessa I couldn't help but wish it were Jenny instead. The moment that thought entered my head I scolded myself for even thinking that. Jenny was just a schemer who does anything to hurt someone. I knew my heart wasn't in it when I kissed Vanessa goodnight at her doorstep. The whole time Jenny was in my mind.

I decided to cut my walk short and go home when it started to rain. I hailed a cab home. I paid the cab driver and walked up my steps. I opened the door to complete darkness; my mom was probably in bed by now. I walked blindly to my room not bothering to turn on the light. I began stripping down to my boxers and fell onto my bed. Sleep succumbed me quickly after such an exhausting night. My dreams were plagued with Jenny's pain-filled beautiful eyes.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the harsh sunlight pouring from the window shinning on my face. I tried to block it out by putting my pillow over my head but it didn't matter I couldn't go back to sleep anyway. The whole night I twisted and turned from my dreams. I just kept seeing Jenny's face over and over again. I decided to get up and make some breakfast; I didn't have to go to school today since it was Saturday. After I ate breakfast I decided to go see what Chuck was up to. I jumped in the shower to get ready to go out. On my way to the bathroom my cell phone rang. I saw it was Vanessa but I just let it ring. I didn't know why I didn't want to talk to her. I made my decision to be with her but the question was, was it the right decision. I decided not to stress it that much and just forget about it and be with her.

After I got out the shower I quickly got dressed and opened the front door I saw that the mailman had delivered the mail already. I took it inside and went through it.

It was mostly junk mail. I was about to put them down when something caught my eye. It was a letter addressed to me in an all too familiar handwriting. My heart skipped a beat just at the sight of her handwriting. I took a seat on the couch and opened the letter. The first thing I noticed was the tiny teardrop stains on the paper. It broke my heart to know I caused her so much pain. I began to read the letter.

_Dear Nate,_

_I know this letter probably wont change much or maybe you will take one look at it and throw it away. Either way I have to tell you how I feel because you never gave me a chance to before you ran after her._

_Tonight you broke my heart even more that it was before. You left me at that ball without even letting me explain myself. You were so quick to judge me and that hurt more than anything. I was and still am in love with you but i'm pretty sure you don't even care._

_Not only am I hurt by what you_ _did but also I am also very angry. You forgave Vanessa after she deliberately lied and schemed to get what she wanted but I make a small mistake and you are so ready to judge me. She kept that letter from me for weeks knowing that I was hurt because of the fact that you never called or emailed me. She knew that I thought that you never cared about me and you know what she told me " Just get over him and move on ". She said that to me because she wanted you to herself and she was not beyond hurting me to get it. I knew that I had hurt her when we first got together but I was sorry for that and it wasn't intentional. But she did what she did intentionally._

_But obviously you have made your choice. You left me behind to drown in my own anger and pain. And even with all this I still love you. I still wish that you would rethink your decision and pick me. I wish you would see that I never changed that I'm the same person I was when you kissed me. I just made a mistake that I wish I could take back. I love you with every thing in me and like I said before that it might not change anything but I just wanted you to know what I feel inside. I wish you nothing but happiness I wish it were with me but we can't always get what we want._

_ Love Always,_

_ Jenny Humphrey_

I couldn't help the tear that slipped out of the corner of my eye. I broke her heart and judged her the one thing I promised I wouldn't do.

What have I done?

I reread the letter again and again. One sentence jumped out at me and made me feel even worse. "And even with all this I still love you". How could she still love me after all this?

Ok that was the next part of this story. Umm I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter or if I'm going to just end it right there. We will see. Please R&R. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- takes place after Vanessa ripped apart to people who care for each other a.k.a the Snowflake Ball.

Disclaimer- I own nothing if I did Dan and Serena would be together and so would Nate and Jenny.

Ok so I know it's been a while since I posted. So here is the next chapter.

Nate's P.O.V

I don't know how long I sat there reading that letter crying. I finally rested the letter on the table and started pacing the room. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this current situation. I mean it shouldn't be this hard to let go of Jenny. I made my choice last night when I decided to be with Vanessa but the question that continued to pop into my mine was _Is it the right decision?_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that my phone was ringing. I finally snapped out my thoughts when the ringing continued. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. Vanessa's name flashed across the LCD. I stood there debating on whether or not I should hit the ignore button. I finally decided that it was time to face her. I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hello". I was trying very hard to keep the annoyance out of my voice. To be honest I was failing miserably.

"Nate?" She sounded confused as if she wasn't sure it was me.

"Yeah Vanessa. What do you need?" I wanted to get off the phone with her as quickly as possible. I didn't have time to talk to her right now. The minute I saw her name flashing on the LCD I knew that I had made a mistake and I had to fix it.

"Oh ummm nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come by the café so we could hang out. I just wanted to spend the day with you." She sounded so hopeful and I felt bad knowing that I was about to shatter any hope that she had for us.

"Look Vanessa we need to talk I'm going to come by the café because this isn't exactly a conversation that I want to have over the phone."

"Nate is everything okay. You're acting really weird and its sort of worrying me." She sounded genuinely worried and I knew that she had every right to be I was about to break her heart and as much as I knew it was going to hurt her, I knew it was the best decision for me.

"I will be there in 20 minutes. Bye" I didn't wait for her to reply. I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. I grabbed my jacket from off the couch, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I knew what I had to do. I felt bad about but for the first time in a long time I felt like I was making the best decision for me not any one else.

Ok so I know that it's really short. But I just wanted to write something that would better lead into the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review I would like to know what you guys think.


End file.
